


Use What You've Got

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has been around a long time and slept with a lot of people and he’s learned a lot about the things he likes in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use What You've Got

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://3sentencefic.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=27885#cmt27885).

Gabriel has been around a long time and slept with a lot of people (and some who wouldn’t necessarily be considered people, too) and he’s learned a lot about the things he likes in bed; top on the list is a big guy who knows just how to use what he’s got in the best possible way.

He can tell it intimidates Sam (more than) a little when they first get together and Gabriel tells him without shame the kinds of things he likes; their first few times include a lot more clothing and a lot less penetration than Gabriel was hoping for, but he supposes it’s fair to let Sam work his way into being comfortable with Gabriel’s hopeful expectations.

Thankfully, though, Gabriel needn’t have worried- for all his apparent intimidation and discomfort, Sam turns out to be more than capable of using his size to Gabriel’s advantage (much to their mutual satisfaction).

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
